


Wise Up

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carmen's beginning to see Shadowsan more as a man than a mentor, knowing that is not how she should feel about him.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan
Kudos: 39





	Wise Up

Standing on top of one of Shanghai’s countless skyscrapers, Carmen wishes her mind would finally shut up and stop tormenting her. 

This is wrong. She knows it is. Or is it? Biting her lip in frustration, she chances another glance at the man whose been her rescuer, her enemy, her saviour, her mentor… 

Shadowsan had many roles in her life, he doesn’t need another one, especially not one where he causes her heart to beat faster and makes her body long for something that it should never crave. Even though they are kinda friends now; he is old enough to be her father and anyway, she doubt he could ever feel the same way.

There are so many reasons why this is wrong.

For one, he, a grown man, has saved her when she was just a helpless baby and it is more than likely he still sees her as somebody green behind the ears. For another, who knows what other secrets he keeps? She doesn’t fool herself, knows he hasn’t told her everything. There’s no use in trying for answers he isn’t willing to give, though, she knows that much. Maybe one day there won’t be a wall of secrets separating them any longer.

As if sensing that she is looking at him, Shadowsan turns slightly, quirks an eyebrow in question. She quickly averts her eyes, shakes her head in a silent plea to not question her. What could she say anyway? _Well, Shadowsan, you know, I wonder how it would feel if you kissed me with this mouth that has scolded me so many times?_

Yes, this would surely go over well. She is crazy, that is the problem. Or maybe she just needs some plain old romance in her life. Only, there is no time for this, and even if there were, her life is nothing she could easily explain to anybody.

Sensing that Shadowsan’s gaze is still resting on her, she looks up to find his impenetrable gaze resting steadily on hers. Or is it really impenetrable? No, it isn’t. Not to her. Not if she really bothers to look. She sees worry, questions and… and she hopes she doesn’t imagine it… some affection.

“You better tell me now,” he says quietly, the corner of his lips quirking upwards so he’s giving her the world’s smallest, yet genuine smile. “We can afford you being distracted when V.I.L.E makes its appearance.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just thought… well…,” she trails off, having no idea how to finish that sentence.

Shadowsan sighs so quietly, she hardly sees his breast heaving. Finally, he looks away, one of his hands reaching for his sword as if it’s his reminder who he is and why he is here.

“Maybe we should talk after this mission is over,” he speaks quietly, looking ahead into the distance, although she would bet he’s lost in his own world of thoughts.

“Talk?”

He doesn’t mean… does he…?

“It would be better if we didn’t, but since when do we do what would be better.” He sounds resigned, though when he glances at her quickly, she sees warmth and something that makes her feel hot and cold at the same time.

“We don’t,” she acknowledges but before she can say anything else, Player speaks, telling her he’s spotted Tigress, and Carmen knows she has to put aside whatever there is brewing between them.

“Tigress, two blocks away,” she tells Shadowsan who straightens at once, nods quietly in acknowledgment. 

There is work to do, and being distracted can cost them this mission, their freedom or at worst their life. Later they might talk. Or not. Only time will tell.


End file.
